callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Because MW2 was not the most realistic game (with Russia invading the USA) I decided to make my own Modern Warfare 2. In this MW2 the SAS are sent out how to discover how the Ultranationalists got the nuclear bomb to Al-Asad as the Loyalists said no nuclear devices were captured by the Ultranationalists while the Americans head to Georgia, the country, to help the Georgians win a war against the Ultranationalists. You play as Sgt. Roy Grant for the British and Pvt. Derek Harrison for the Americans. Also 100th article! Plot Act 1 In Act 1 Sgt. Roy Grant is first training with the SAS in England with his team, which includes Cpt. Price and Lt. Mactavish. They then get briefed by Command for their misson. There misson is to figure out how the Ultranationalists got the nuclear bomb they gave to Al-Asad, because the Loyalists said all the nuclear devices were in Loyalist hands. The team heads to Murmansk where a nuclear fleet is located. The team is attacked by Ultranationalists but they win the battle. They find all the nuclear devices are still there they head to Russian Commander Joseph Paytrenko's headquarters and are attacked by more Ultranationalists. Cpt. Price it seemed like they were protecting ''him so they decide to keep a close eye on him. Now in Georgia Pvt. Derek Harrison and the Marines land in the northern part of the country. They protect Georgian civilians who are attacked by foot soldiers and rockets. After protecting a village they head to head to an Ultranationalist camp. They ambush it and free the civilians. In the main building they find a delivery order from a Russian commander and they tell the British. Act 2 In Act 2 it is back to Sgt. Roy Grant. The SAS team heads to Vladivostok where the cargo ship was located until it left. They are attacked by Ultranationalists but survive. They find the delivery papers and find the name Joseph Paytrenko. Certain he is in league with the Ultranationalists they tell the Marines. With Pvt. Derek Harrison and the Marines they attack a safehouse in Georgia where Paytrenko is believed to be located. He is not there so they attack a city where Paytrenko is also believed to be located. He is not there either so the SAS heads to Kazakhstan where Paytrenko's right hand man is. They capture him and find out Paytrenko is located in Siberia. They also learn is he is protected by Loyalists and Ultranationalists loyal to him they seek out Sgt. Kamarov. The Marines in Georgia go to an Ultranationalist prison where Kamarov is held. The free him and escape. The Marines protect him as they guide him to the SAS. The SAS takes him back. Act 3 Sgt. Kamarov tells the SAS that most of his loyalists are in prisons in eastern Russia. They free them and escape. They learn from a prisoner that Paytrenko is using the civil war to gain power in Russia and he plans to attack Moscow and kill the president. The SAS and Loyalists head there to evacuate the president but Paytrenko's men attack. The SAS successfully extract the president from Moscow. The Marines, with the Georgians successfully defending there nation, head to Moscow to liberate it. They class with Paytrenko's men but look like they will defeat them. Paytrenko learns this and in anger launches n 3 nuclear missiles: one at Washington DC, one at London, and one at Moscow. The SAS attacks the silo and makes the rockets blow up over the Atlantic. The one heading for Moscow explodes over the city causing an EMP. Paytrenko's men gain the upper hand at first but the Marines win. Act 4 The SAS are now attacking Paytrenko's main base in Siberia. Paytrenko escapes to an airfield. The Marines attack the field but Paytrenko manages to lift off. Harrison shoots him down behind enemy lines. Now playing as Soap you and price sneek around to the plan. They capture Paytrenko and escape by helicopter. The SAS discover that the man they found is actually a double. The real Paytrenko is hiding in a safehouse in eastern Russia. The SAS attack the safehouse and Grant shoots Paytrenko in the head. They escape on a plane and a dogfight begins. Grant uses the guns to destroy the planes.However one planes, driven by the alive Paytrenko clooides with SAS plane. The crash into a cabin. Soap and Paytrenko get into a fist fight. Grant cuts Paytrenko's head off by throwing a sword at him. The Loyalists come and evacuate the team. Levels '''SSDD' The Subs Paytrenko Georgia The Camp The Papers Safe Haven Big Charlie Takedown Freedom Protected Prison Op Takeover Red Kremlin Launch Static Base Attack Graveyard Ghillies in the Mist All Out Endgame Characters SAS Sgt. Roy Grant - playable character and prominent member of the SAS. Kills Paytrenko. Cpt. Price - Grant's superior and commander of all the SAS missions. Lt. Mactavish - Second in command of Grant's squad. Marines Pvt. Derek Harrison - playable character and a member of the Marines. Lt. Pierce - Harrison's commander and squad leader 2nd Lt. Cruise - Pierce's right hand man. Big Charlie - Tank which helps the Marines in Big Charlie and Static. Major Patterson - Major who assumes command in Moscow after the EMP. Special Ops Special Ops is a new game mode where the player commits many missions similar to Mile High Club. Aplha Course - A replica of the course in SSDD. Escape - Escape from and Ultranationalist prison. Defuse - Defuse bombs in Vladivostok. Truck Race - Drive a truck to win a race. Bravo Overhead - One player drives a helicopter while another player goes to the extraction point. Requires 2 players. Stepping Stones - Fight against river boats as you cross a river. Sub Base - Defuse nuclear bombs on submarines. Tank Defense - Defend Big Charlie from attackers. Charlie Dogfight - Defend a base with a anti-aircraft gun and a plane. Requires 2 players. Hidden - Based on All Ghillied Up. Sneak through Chernobyl with a ghillie suit. The Village - Defend a village from attackers. NPCs are included to help you. Snatch and Grab - Get information and escape at an airplane disposal site. Juggernauts are first met. Delta Debris - Survive debris from the EMP as you make your way through Moscow. Camouflaged - Sneak through enemy lines to rescue a dwoned pilot. Hostage Crisis - Attack an aircraft carrier and rescue hostages. Uniform Romeo - Rack up points by killing as many Ultranationalists you can. Echo Killzone - Hunt down and kill all the Juggernauts before time runs out. Oil Rig - Defend an oil rig from Ultranationalists and Juggernauts. Wet Work - Destroy a cargo ship by blowing it up. I am the Juggernaut! - Put on a Juggernaut suit and kill as many Ultranationalists you can. Weapons Handguns USP .45 .44 Magnum M9 Desert Eagle M1911 .45 Machine Pistols PP2000 G18 M93 Raffica TMP Shotguns SPAS 12 AA 12 Striker Ranger M1014 Model 1887 W1200 Launchers Javelin Stinger RPG-7 AT4 Thumper Assault Rifles M4A1 FAMAS SCAR-H TAR-21 FAL M16A4 ACR F2000 AK-47 Submachine Guns MP5K UMP45 Vector P90 Mini-Uzi Light Machine Guns L86 LSW RPD MG4 AUG HBAR M240 Sniper Rifles Intervention Barret .50cal WA2000 M14 EBR/M21 EBR Dragunov Equipment Frag Semtex Throwing Knife Tactical Insertion Blast Shield Claymore C4 Special Grenades Flash Stun Smoke Miscellaneous Riot Shield Knife Minigun M2 Browning Machine Gun M249 SAW Breaching Charge Attachments Rapid Fire Akimbo Shotgun Silencer Heartbeat Sensor FMJ Extended Magazines Grip Tactical Knife Grenade Launchers M203 GP-25 Camouflages White Tape Desert Arctic Woodland Digital Urban Blue Tiger Red Tiger Fall Sights ACOG Scope SUSAT Thermal Scope Red Dot Sight MARS Sight Holographic Sight Swarovski Scope Multiplayer Factions SAS Marines Spetsnaz Opfor Paytrenko's Men Navy SEALS Killstreaks 3 - View from Above - Enemies are shown on the mini-map for 45 seconds. 4 - Counter-View - Blocks enemies from seeing you on their minimap for 45 seconds. 5 - Care Package - A package is dropped and contains random killstreaks or ammo. 5 - Barage - Artillery stikes a certain posistion on the map. 6 - Sentry Gun - Place gun that automatically shoots enemies. 7 - Attack Helicopter - A helicopter comes to the map and shoots enemies. 7 - Harrier - A Harrier will fly in and shoot enemies in an designated area. 8 - Emergency Air Drop - Drops four Care Packages. 8 - Bombing Run - Two planes will go for a bombing run in two seperate locations. 9 - Super Copter - An upgraded version of the Helicopter will fly and shoot enemies. 12 - Chopper Gunner - Players will use a helicopter to shoot enemies on the ground. 12 - AC-130 - An AC130 is controlled by the player and will shoot enemies on the ground. 15 - Tank Support - 4 Tanks will come into the map and shoot enemies. The tanks can be destroyed. 20 - Fly-by - Planes will come in and drop bombs on the map for 1-minute without stopping. Maps Base: A map located in Siberia. Snipers with heartbeat sensors rule supreme as there are many hiding spots and a blizzard coveres the map. Based on singleplayer map Base Attack. Factions are SAS vs. Paytrenko's men. City: A large map located in a city in Georgia. There are sniping spots with close range and street to street fighting. Anti-aircaft guns can be found scattered across the map. Based on singleplayer map Big Charlie. Factions are Marines vs. Spetsnaz. Dump: A map in a garbage dump in eastern Russia. Sniping is not smart here because of there are you can get killed from behind. Factions are SAS vs. Spetsnaz. Karachi: A map in a compact city in Karachi, Pakistan where there is mid range fighting. Factions are SEALs vs. Opfor.